Conversations With Werewolves
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: Summary: Sequel to; "Conversations With Drunk People." Harry decides to spend the night with Remus on the full moon, despite his constant warnings... I mean, what could go wrong? Right...? SLASH, SMUT. Full warnings inside... lol.


Conversations With Werewolves.

_Summary: Sequel to; "Conversations  
With Drunk People." Harry decides to spend the night with Remus on the full  
moon, despite his constant warnings... I mean, what could go wrong? Right...? SLASH, SMUT,_

_Anal, Anthro, Beast, D/s, Fingering, HJ, M/M, Minor2, Oral, Rim, Violence, WIP_

Chapter 1:

Harry poked his head round Remus's door, cautiously, to find the werewolf pacing the room agitatedly, his clothes thrown over a chair in preparation for the full moon and he growled when Harry entered the room fully, closing and locking the door behind him.

"You shouldn't be here..." Remus growled and Harry shook his head.

"I know, but I'm here anyway."

"It's dangerous. You know why."

"I know and now that I've been warned, I'm gonna do what I always do with warnings..."

Remus growled again and stopped pacing, turning to glare at him. "Ignore them? Yes, I figured that, and I hope you know that one of these days your annoyingly likeable ignorance of my warnings is going to get you killed... Possibly by me..."

Harry shook his head again, knowing perfectly well that the werewolf was always a little edgy and irritable just before his transformations. "You're not going to kill me Remus."

"I could still end up hurting you."

"No more than I like..." Harry said with a slight grin, moving to put his arms around Remus's neck and the werewolf growled softly, then whined when he pressed himself closer.

"Harry... Not a good idea in my current state of mind..."

"Dunno why not. I'm staying this time and nothing you can say or do will change my mind."

Remus growled again and backed him into a wall, saying firmly; "No. Absolutely not. You are not putting that risk on yourself."

"I already told you; I'm not changing my mind Remus."

The werewolf practically snarled in frustration and held him more firmly; breathing heavily at this neck and shivering slightly as the moon rose higher, making his skin itch and his bones ache unpleasantly. "Harry... you need to go..." He stiffened suddenly and pushed himself away from Harry, shaking fiercely, his eyes wild and fearful and he cried out suddenly, dropping to his knees as the changes took hold of him.

Harry watched with a mixture of sorrow and fascination, as every bone in Remus's body snapped and twisted and lengthened, claws and teeth pushing their way out through the skin, as he gasped and screamed and panted, before collapsing on his side, whining suddenly as the change finished and Harry approached him, slowly, squatting down beside him.

The werewolf rolled his eyes at him and whined again when Harry reached out his hand, stroking his head and back, softly and scratching behind his ears. Remus snorted in what could only be derision, but he seemed to be enjoying it none-the-less because he whined again and licked Harrys' hand, making no move to stop him.

"You know, you're actually kind of cute as a wolf..." Harry said, with a slight grin and Remus nipped at him growling lightly and rolling to his feet, standing on his hind legs and curling his lips back in a mock snarl and Harry rolled his eyes and said; "It was scarier the first time I saw it and you were trying to eat me..."

Remus growled again and pushed him over onto the bed with his paw, leaping up beside him and making the springs creak as he moved up to lick Harrys' neck, roughly, sniffing his hair and he shivered slightly and whined again when Harry wriggled beneath him, a small gasp leaving him at the oddly pleasant sensation of the werewolfs' tongue licking his throat, affectionately.

Harry shivered again and Harry thought he probably had some idea of what was going through his head right about now, but he appeared to be trying to control the wolfs' more baser and carnal desires.

"Remus, I told you before; stop being careful. I'm not going to break..."

The werewolf pulled back to look at him, growling a little and Harry kicked his clothes off, rubbing behind his ear again and Remus growled loudly, moving down and poking his muzzle between his legs, licking his balls and his arse, roughly and Harry moaned softly and wriggled a bit when the werewolf put a large paw on his chest, his claws tickling slightly where they rested on his skin.

Harry yelped slightly when Remus swiped his tongue over his knob, and the werewolf growled in a satisfied way and rolled him over, pulling him to his knees and growling softly, nipping his neck as he moved forward into him, letting out a short howl as Harry gasped, loudly and pushed back against him, dropping his head forward on the bed and resting on his forearms, giving the werewolf a better angle.

Remus growled again, low in his throat, and started moving and Harry cried out at the feel of the werewolfs' exceptionally large cock rubbing pleasantly inside his walls, and for some reason the feel of the light fur brushing against his back and the insides of his legs only made it better.

Remus was grunting and growling quietly, behind him and Harry yelped suddenly as he found his prostate and the werewolf shivered and flexed his claws slightly, in response to the sound.

Harry shuddered a little and moaned at the oddly pleasant feel of the werewolfs' teeth and claws grazing his throat and sides, lightly and Remus's constant warnings rang back in his head again...

'_I could hurt you... Even with the Wolfsbane I am not always in full control... You've already seen the damage a werewolfs' teeth and claws can cause... One slip, that's all it would take, Harry... One small bite could turn you, if I ever drew blood..._'

For some reason, knowing what Remus could do and how easily he could lose control only served to further excite Harry... Not that he thought he had anything to worry about; he trusted Remus with more than his life...

'_...The wolf is not me, Harry, remember that... I would not hurt you, but HE might..._'

This warning had just flashed through Harrys' mind, briefly, when a particularly sharp nip at his throat made him cry out in surprise and he arched back into Remus's hot, solid frame, finding the slight pain surprisingly pleasant mixed in with the werewolfs' vigorous thrusts, his lightly furred cock hitting Harrys' prostate repeatedly now.

He'd thought Remus was big before, but as a wolf he seemed to be twice as large and it was rather effectively making Harry forget about the possibility that Remus might accidentally hurt him or turn him, if he slipped up...

He heard the werewolf growl loudly behind him and the sharp teeth nipped his throat again, his claws gripping his sides a little more firmly, and Harry gasped and moaned loudly as he felt himself nearing completion...

Harry came, hard and he let go with a strangled shout, his muscles contracting tightly around the werewolfs' knob and Remus shuddered and snarled loudly as he released into him, suddenly biting his neck, sharply and digging his claws in a little, as his large frame tensed and shook slightly as he emptied himself inside Harry, his seed hot and thick, and harry moaned again at the feel of it, gasping heavily as the werewolf pulled out, panting and shaking slightly.

Harry let himself fall to his side, his head spinning a bit and he felt Remus lie down, heavily, next to him, paws reaching around his chest to pull him tightly against his large, furred body, Harrys' legs still curled between the wolfs' muscled thighs and he heard Remus growl again, lightly and felt him licking his throat as a pleasantly exhausted sleep overtook him...

***000***

A/N: Haha! There we have chapter one up now! Lolz. I dunno how long it's gonna take me to actually finish this completely seeing as I haven't completely finished writing it yet, but I will be typing up the bits I've finished and putting them up in chapters as I go... lol. I'll have to apologise for the high probability of extremely slow updating with this though, as I'm going to be having a baby in a couple of days and will be stuck in hospital for a week or so and then be rather busy... lol. (Although if I know hospitals, maybe I will have time to type some more up after all as they tend to play 'hurry-up-and-wait' a fair bit...) lol. That and what the hell else do you do when stuck in a ward for a week if the baby's sleeping...? lol. (Besides re-watching multiple episodes of Doctor Who on my laptop, of course...) lol. Anyways, with all the great and lovely reviews I've been getting and all the favourites I've gotten for "Conversations With Drunk People" I may just find the motivation to type faster and hopefully get rid of my annoying irritating writers block! Lol.


End file.
